Jayce Chevalier
First Name: Jayce Last Name: Chevalier IMVU Name: Keruberosu Nicknames: Age: 17. Birthdate: November 18th. Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 225lbs Blood type: O negative. Behavior/Personality: Jayce will most likely be the one to act mature but seemingly clueless; he always has a system of doing things. Jayce asks an endless amount of questions especially on things he does not understand. He is bursting with energy and usually tends to stand out a lot quicker than most. His confidence level is through the roof almost 90 percent of the time. Jayce can also be extremely introverted and likes to keep to himself. Logic rules everything but just like everyone he can be emotionally charged if the time comes. Appearance: Jayce usually sports a sweater that is a blood red tint, and along with said sweater, his undershirt is a simple black dress shirt with a matching black tie to boot. The pants he wears are a complete contrast to the sweater which is a dark accented jet black. His hair is short, black and barely hangs over his eyes. A full arm sleeve on both of his arms has detailed skulls and at the ending near his wrist he has a lion that represents his family’s crest. Black boots and a special butterfly revolver that have white crosses on it. He also has the Leviticus saying along the long barrel with it resting within a leather holster on his right hip. Clan & Rank: Apart of the Chevalier family. He sells synthetic speed to the underground fighting clubs. High school grade: Senior. What district do you live in?: District 1. Relationship: Single. Occupation: Drug dealer. Fighting Style: Russian systema. Weapon of Choice: Butterfly revolver. Allies/Enemies: Allies: Chevalier family. -Jodi Chevalier -Jean Chevalier Background: As a kid, Jayce was always the curious George of the family. He would have little adventures, where he crawled around the backyard, picking up bugs and dissecting them. Jayce questioned a lot of things, but was very quiet and reserved; educated. During school, Jayce was that lonely kid in the corner who ate his lunch with his head down. He had two good friends named Henri and Josephine. They would all play card games together at recess instead of going outside. In school, Jayce usually did not get high marks. Although he was intelligent, he was a lazy fuck. At a young age, he was very attached to his mother. He always had an unhealthy obsession/fascination of breasts. He was known to carry around a toy cap-gun that you could usually get at the local convenience store. Jayce has two siblings; an older sister and a younger brother. Jayce gets along with his siblings very well, especially Jean (his brother). The two are inseparable. Whenever Jayce gets in trouble, Jean is always there to back him up; and vice-versa. Since Jayce was the older of the two, he often brought Jean to the park. They would sit on the swings or lay on the grass, looking up at the clouds. They each had their opinions on what a specific cloud looked like, but regardless, it was a very special time for the both of them. As for Jayce’s older sister, he’s always had an odd relationship with her. Jodi (his sister) was always very affectionate and involved in Jayce’s life. She brought him to his archery club every Thursday night, where she watched him aim sharp arrows at a colorful target. Jodi was a lot more present in Jayce’s life; moreso than his own parents. One night, when Jayce was having a nightmare, he tiptoed into Jodi's bedroom and pulled at her sheets, waking her up. Jodi groaned and rubbed her sleepy eyes, accepting Jayce into her bed. Ever since then, Jodi and Jayce have had a strong bond; Jodi is always there for her little brother. When Jayce hit puberty at the age of 15, he changed. He became a lot more social, perverted and manly. Ever since then, he’s participated in a lot more after-school sports and has gotten a lot more courageous. Jayce has a lot of exciting events ahead of him. PeakHuman System: * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Sensory System Roleplay Selection: APPROVED BY: Approved by MyrrhMayhem Category:3rd Gen